Tänk vad några straffkommenderingar kan göra
by AuroraAlexius
Summary: Ron Weasley och Draco Malfoy lyckas dra på sig straffkommendering på obestämd tid - tillsammans. Det kommer sluta i katastrof. Eller kan det bli som McGonagall hoppas, att de två unga männen kan få någon slags respekt för varandra? Nä, det kommer säkert sluta i katastrof


**Här kommer en liten fanfic som jag har jobbat på ett tag. Har skrivit på den här när jag inte kommit vidare på En mugglare i Slytherin. Den är skriven hur Rons perspektiv, och handlar framförallt om hans relation med Malfoy, och sen får vi se hur det utvecklar sig, haha. **

**Hoppas ni tycker om den!**

**Fyra straffkommenderingar och en fet uggla**

"Den här behöver vi också" sa Hermione och la ännu en bok i hans famn.

"Hermione, räcker det inte snart?" stönade han och tittade fram bakom boktraven som han höll i famnen. Det var minst ett tiotal böcker! "Om du lägger en till bok på det här kommer jag tappa dem!"

Hermione såg fundersamt på den enorma boktraven. "Nej, vi behöver två böcker till" sa hon och vände sig mot bokhyllan igen.

"Då får du använda Harry som packåsna" stönade han och vinglade till under tyngden.

"Okej, gå tillbaks till vårt bord med de där och säg åt Harry att komma hit" sa Hermione utan att se på honom, helt koncentrerad av att hitta böckerna hon behövde.

Han vinglade iväg genom biblioteket och fick en sur blick av Madam Prince när han nästan krockade med henne.

"Ursäkta!" ropade han efter henne.

Tillslut kom han ändå fram till bordet som han, Harry och Hermione delade.

"Hjälp, böckerna lever!" utbrast Harry och började skratta. Han dumpade böckerna han bar på i en hög på bordet.

"Haha, jättekul Harry" sa han och sjönk ner på en stol.

"Hoppas Hermione betalar dig bra för att vara packåsna" flinade Harry.

"Du får väl se" flinade han tillbaks, "För nu är det din tur"

"Va? Är hon inte klar än?"

Han skakade på huvudet och pekade i den riktning Hermione befann sig. Harry suckade men reste sig upp och gick.

Han drog en hand genom sitt röda hår och tog ytterst motvilligt fram pergament och bläck. Han tog en bok och slog upp den på måfå, men började inte läsa, istället lutade han sig tillbaks i stolen och började vicka fram och tillbaks. Han slöt ögonen.

"Ronald!"

Han hoppade förskräckt till och vickade till med stolen så han föll baklänges. Han hörde hur Harry skrattade.

"Du skulle ju börja läsa" sa Hermione anklagande och uppenbarades ovanför honom. "Inte sova"

"Jag sov inte" sa han och kravlade sig upp. När han reste sig i sin fulla längd räckte Hermione honom bara till axeln. "Jag vilade ögonen". Han flinade.

"Du är omöjlig" suckade hon. "Harry, du kan lägga ner böckerna här". Harry dumpade ytterligare ett tiotal böcker på deras redan överfyllda bord.

"Jag trodde du bara behövde två till?" utbrast han och såg på den enorma högen böcker som nu täckte varenda centimeter av deras bord.

"Jo, men sen hittade jag några till som kunde komma till nytta" svarade Hermione samtidigt som hon slog sig ner på en stol och tog upp en av böckerna som hon försvann bakom.

"Jaha, men jag hoppas att du inte hade tänkt att vi skulle läsa alla nu?" sa han surt, läsa var absolut inte hans favoritsysselsättning. Dessutom var han hungrig. Han kollade på klockan. "För du har precis slösat bort halva håltimmen på att hitta böcker så du kan omöjligt mena att vi ska läsa allt det här på en halvtimme. Förresten är det lunch snart". Hans mage kurrade som för att understryka hans ord.

"Bryr du dig inte om något annat än mat, Ron?" frågade Hermione. "Bryr du dig inte alls hur det går på våra examensprov?"

"Jo, det kanske jag gör, _Hermione_, men det betyder inte att jag behöver vara en sån inbiten bokmal som _du_" bet han tillbaks, väl medveten om att hon skulle bli arg på honom, men han brydde sig för tillfället inte.

"Jaha, men då kanske du..."

"Hörrni, slut nu!" avbröt Harry irriterat. "Jag orkar inte med er två om ni ska bråka igen"

"Förlåt Harry" sa Hermione och log mot sin svarthåriga kompis, men honom gav hon bara en giftig blick. Hon hade uppenbart inte förlåtit honom. "Men det var faktiskt Ron som började" tillade hon.

"Jag säger bara sanningen" försvarade han sig, han tänkte inte ta någon skit från Hermione.

"_Du, din..._" började Hermione argt och reste sig upp. Hon höll fortfarande en bok i handen och det såg ut som om hon helst skulle vilja kasta den i huvudet på honom.

"Sluta!" ropade Harry och ställde sig också upp. "Jag tycker vi går och äter nu, så får ni något annat att tänka på".

Han mumlade medhållande, och även Hermione nickade. Trots att det bråkade ofta ville egentligen ingen av dem vara ovänner. Harry nickade nöjt.

"Då går vi bara tillbaks med de här då" sa Harry och gjorde gest mot den enorma bokhögen som låg på och bredvid bordet. Han stönade.

(-)

Efter ett oändligt konkande av böcker, hade det äntligen kommit ner till Stora salen där de avnjöt en underbar lunch. Nu stod de utanför förvandlingskonstsklassrummet och väntade på McGonagall. Eller stod och stod, han hade sjunkit ner mot väggen bredvid dörren, det var alldeles för ansträngande att stå. Seamus hade snart gjort honom sällskap på det hårda golvet.

De skulle ha den här lektionen tillsammans med Slytherin, men än hade inte någon av idioterna dykt upp.

Seamus verkade tänka i samma banor för att han sa: "Undrar vart Slytherin är?"

"Malfoys enorma ego kanske äntligen har exploderat" föreslog han hoppfullt.

"Jag skulle inte hoppas för mycket om jag var du, Ron" sa Harry dystert.

"När man talar om trollen" sa Hermione och gjorde en gest mot slutet av korridoren. Och mycket riktigt kom Malfoy gående flankerad av Crabbe och Goyle och resten av slytherineleverna.

Han suckade och sjönk ihop ytligare.

"Jag ser att du äntligen insett din plats i samhället, Weasley" sa Malfoy nedlåtande när de kom fram till gryffindorarna. "På golvet i lagom höjd att slicka mina skor" Han flinade självbelåtet och slytherianrna började skratta.

Ron kände hur färgen steg på hans kinder när han reste sig upp.

"Käften Malfoy" morrade han. Tills hans stora glädje upptäckte han att han var längre än slytherinaren.

"Du talar inte till mig så" sade Malfoy med kylig överlägsenhet.

"Du har ingen makt över mig, _plutten_" sade han och flinade. En svag rodnad steg på Malfoys annars så bleka kinder.

"Ingen blodsförrädare talar till mig så" morrade den blonde och drog fram trollstaven och tryckte den mot hans bröstkorg.

"Lägg ner, Malfoy" sade Hermione skarpt. Malfoy ignorerade henne och stirrade in i Rons blå ögon.

"Du är så patetisk att du behöver din smutsskalle till flickvän att försvara dig" sade Malfoy lågt och hånlog.

Ron rodnade ilsket. "Hon är inte min flickvän" fick han fram. "Och kalla henne inte smutsskalle!". Utan att tänka efter slog han till Malfoy. Med ett krasch bröts slytherinarens näsa under hans knutna näve. Malfoy skrek och backade undan från honom.

"Ron, vad gör du?!" skrek Hermione bakom honom.

"Något jag har velat göra länge" sade han mörkt. Han brydde sig inte om att han säkert skulle få straffkommendering resten av terminen. Det var det värt.

Plötsligt träffades han av en förhäxning rakt i bröstkorgen. Han flög bakåt och slog hårt i väggen på andra sidan korridoren. Stönande såg han upp och såg Malfoy stå med trollstaven riktade mot honom.

Då kom McGonagall ut ur klassrummet.

"Vad håller ni på med?!" röt hon argt. Hon blängde från honom till Malfoy. Han stönade och försökte resa sig upp, men sjönk ihop på golvet igen med handen på huvudet.

"Weasley slog mig" sade Malfoy kallt och blängde på honom med blodet rinnande ur näsan.

"Mr Weasley!" utbrast McGonagall.

"Han förolämpade mig… och kallade Hermione för smutsskalle…" muttrade han, medveten om att McGonagall inte skulle ta det som en godtagbar ursäkt.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad han sa, det ger inte dig rätt att slå honom" sade professorn argt. Malfoy såg triumferande ut. "Och du, mr Malfoy, du får inte kasta förhäxningar på dina klasskamrater"

"Men…!" började Malfoy.

"Jag vill inte höra det, mr Malfoy" sade McGonagall bestämt. "Ni får straffkommendering båda två. Mitt kontor klockan sju ikväll och framöver tills jag anser att ni har fått det ni förtjänar". Han och Malfoy blängde på varandra. "Men först får ni båda gå till sjukhusflygen. Mr Potter, hjälp mr Weasley att ta sig till sjukhusflygen och kom sedan tillbaks till lektionen".

"Självklart" sade Harry och skyndande fram till honom och hjälpte honom upp på fötter. Den snurrade i huvudet efter smällen. Malfoy gav honom en kort blick och klampade sedan iväg före.

Med hjälp av Harrys hjälp lyckades han ta sig till sjukhusflygen i Malfoys kölvatten. När de kom in hade madam Pomfrey redan tagit sig an slytherinaren och höll fast hans huvud i ett fast grepp med båda händerna och studerade hans näsa.

"Vad har ni tagit er till, mr Malfoy?" frågande hon med sträng röst.

"Weasley slog mig" fick Malfoy fram medan madam Pomfrey fortsatte att vända och vrida på hans huvud hit och dit. "Släpp mig!" sade han och ryckte undan sitt huvud. Den äldre kvinnan såg missnöjt på sin patient.

Sedan vände hon sig mot honom.

"Och vad har hänt med dig, mr Wealsey?" sade hon.

"Malfoy kastade en förtrollning så jag flög in i en vägg" sade han surt. "Jag känner mig lite yr"

"Mes" mimade idioten bakom ryggen på madam Pomfrey. Han kände hur vreden steg inom honom igen. Men innan han hann säga något hade sjukflygelföreståndarinnan knuffat iväg honom mot en säng som hon sedan milt men bestämt tryckte ner honom på.

"Ron, jag måste gå tillbaks till förvandlingskonsten" sade Harry, sedan tillade han efter en kort blick på Malfoy. "Gör inget dumt"

"Du känner väl mig, jag skulle aldrig göra något dumt" sade han med en mörk blick åt idiotens håll.

Harry bara himlade med ögonen och skyndade sedan iväg.

"Att ni elever aldrig kan sluta ger er på varandra" muttrade madame Pomfrey medan hon undersökte hans huvud efter synliga skador.

Han bara blängde på idioten i sängen bredvid som satt och kände på sin brutna näsa.

"Jaha" sade madame Pomfrey. "Du blöder inte, du har nog bara en lättare hjärnskakning. Du ska få en trolldryck som minskar smärtan och dämpar yrseln. Sedan ska du vila resten utav dagen"

"Betyder det att jag inte kan få straffkommendering ikväll?" frågade han hoppfullt.

"Tyävrr, mr Weasley, men så skadad är du inte. Och jag tror straffkommendering kan göra dig gott" Hon såg surt på honom. När hon vände sig bort hörde han hur hon muttrade "Bryta näsan på en annan elev…"

Malfoy log skadeglatt mot honom.

"Se inte så glad ut, mr Malfoy" sade madame Pomfrey och blängde på slytherinaren. "Det är lika illa att ge någon hjärnskakning, och ni båda förtjänar straffkommendering. Och sluta pilla på näsan, den kommer inte läka bättre utan det!" Hon klampade iväg till sitt kontor, hela tiden muttrandes om oansvariga elever.

Hon var snart tillbaka. Hon började med att fixa till Malfoys näsa med en lätt trollformel. Det knakade tillfredsställande när benen la sig på plats igen och idioten grimaserade.

"Mes" mimade han skadeglatt. Malfoy kunde inte göra annat än att blänga på honom eftersom madame Pomfrey fortfarande höll ett fast tag om hans ansikte.

"Så, mr Malfoy, näsan är hel, men kan vara lite öm de närmaste dagarna. Du kan gå härifrån" sade hon och vände sig sedan mot Ron.

Malfoy hoppade ner från sängen och klampade iväg med långa steg. Dörren smällde igen bakom honom.

"Här, drick upp" sade madame Pomfrey och räckte honom en bägare med en klargul trolldryck. Han tog tveksamt emot bägaren. Den skulle säkert smaka hemskt. Madame Pomfrey måste förstått vad han tänkte för hon sade: "Om du inte dricker självmant tvingar jag i dig den"

Han blängde på henne och tömde sedan i sig trolldrycken. Den smakade som väntat hemskt. Han undertryckte viljan att spotta ut den. Madame Pomfrey såg belåten ut.

"Bra" sade hon och tog bägaren ifrån honom. "Du får stanna här till din straffkommendering ikväll". Sedan lämnade hon honom ensam.

(-)

När det var dags för hans straffkommendering gav Madame Pomfrey honom en sista undersökning innan hon släppte iväg honom.

Korridorerna var nästan tomma på folk när han tog sig bort till McGonagalls kontor. Huvudet värkte fortfarande lätt, och han hade en misstanke om att Madame Pomfrey hade lämnat lite av smärtan kvar bara för att lära honom en läxa. För när han nämnt det för henne innan han lämnat sjukhusflygen hade hon inte låtsats höra.

Han kom precis fram till McGonagalls kontor klockan sju. Han knackade på.

"Kom in, mr Weasley" ropade McGonagall.

"Hur visste du att det var jag?" frågade han förvånat när han kom in.

"För att mr Malfoy redan är här och jag väntade mig ingen annan" sade hon självkart. Han kände hur det hettade om öronen. Nämnda slytherinare hånlog åt honom.

"Nu när mr Weasley äntligen är här…" började McGonagall

"Jag var i tid!" avbröt han. Hon gav honom en sträng blick.

"Som ni vet är ni här för att få straffkommendering för ert beteende tidigare idag." Hon blängde strängt på dem. Och ingen kan se lika sträng och missbelåten ut som professor McGonagall. "Sådant beteende är helt oacceptabelt. Och ärligt talat har ni klarat er undan straffkommendering med en hårsmån allt för många gånger på grund av liknande beteende. Men jag tänker inte låta er slippa undan den här gången. Ni måste lära er acceptera varandra!"

Han blängde på idioten som satt bredvid honom. Malfoy såg ut som om han inte kunde tro sina öron.

"Vad menar ni?" befallde slytherinaren att få veta. McGonagall gav honom en så ilsken blick att han tillslut slog ner blicken och tillade: "Professorn"

"Jag menar att ni kommer få ha straffkommendering tillsammans tills ni har lärt er att inte börja slåss eller förolämpa varandra varje gång ni ses. Jag har aldrig sett på maken till elever om inte kan hålla sams. Jag har diskuterat saken med professor Snape och vi är överrens"

Han tvivlade på att Snape höll med henne. Trolldrycksläraren var känd för att hata alla andra elever än dem i sitt elevhem, och var inte sen med att favorisera dem.

"Idag ska ni få börja med att putsa troféerna i troférummet" sade McGonagall. Både han och Malfoy stönade. "Mr Filch kommer följa med er dit och sedan kolla till er så att ni gör er jobb. Ni får gå när han säger att ni är klara" Han stönade igen. Om mr Filch skulle vakta dem betydde det att de skulle få vara där tills minst midnatt. McGonagall fortsatte: "Om en vecka ska ni infinna er på mitt kontor igen, samma tid, för att få er nästa straffkommendering, och så vidare till jag anser att ni har fått vad ni förtjänar. Ni kan gå. Och nåde er om ni börjar slåss igen!"

Utanför dörren väntade mr Filch på dem. Mrs Norris var såklart med honom, och gav dem väldigt nedlåtande blick för att komma från en katt. Han motstod frestelsen att sparka till henne, för det skulle nog inte hjälpa hans situation för tillfället.

När de gick bort mot troférummet såg han till att gå så långt ifrån Malfoy som möjligt utan att hamna på efter. Dessutom så kunde han inte ha hamnat alltför långt bort eftersom Mrs Norris gick snett bakom honom och såg till att inte gjorde något dumt. Han hatade verkligen den där katten.

Det var så typiskt hans otur. Strafftjänst på obestämd tid. Tillsammans med Hogwarts största idiot dessutom! Han undrade Harry och Hermione höll på med just nu. Säkert satt de och slappade i fåtöljerna framför brasan i uppehållsrummet. Han kunde inte hjälpa att känna sig svartsjuk.

Väl framme i troférummet hade mr Filch ställt fram skurhinkar och putsmedel. Han tryckte illvilligt en varsin tandborste i händerna på dem.

"Det är bara att börja" väste han elakt. Vaktmästaren var i princip alltid elak. "Mrs Norris kommer stanna här och se till att ni inte gör något… dumt". Han gav dem en sista illvillig blick innan han hasade sig därifrån.

Malfoy kastade äcklat ifrån sig tandborsten. "Den gamla haggan kan ju glömma att jag gör det här. Jag är en Malfoy!" Mrs Norris gav honom en missbelåten blick.

"Du har inte så mycket till val, _Malfoy_" sade han. Han hade direkt lust att putsa gamla troféer på tandborste heller, men straffkommendering var straffkommendering.

"Käften, blodsförrädare" fräste idioten. Han kände hur han blev röd om öronen av ilska. Han tog ett steg närmare.

"Du säger inte åt mig vad jag ska göra" fräste han tillbaks.

"Nä, för det är väl Potter och Grangers jobb?" sade Malfoy hånfullt. Han stegade fram mot den andre så han var tvungen att se upp på honom. Han knöt nävarna och motstod impulsen att slå till den blonda igen.

"Käften" sade han stelt av återhållen ilska. Malfoy tog ett steg bakåt, för att slippa se upp på honom.

"Kom inte närmare" varnade idioten.

"Vad annars?" frågade han hånfull och gick efter Malfoy när den fortsatte backa. Mrs Norris fräste från hörnet där hon satt. Han ignorerade henne. "Är du rädd, Malfoy? Inte så tuff när du inte har dina troll till livvakter här att beskydda till?". Till hans tillfredsställelse såg han hur Malfoy svalde. Slytherinaren verkade ha insett att han faktiskt var större, både en bit längre och kraftigare.

"Jag är inte rädd för dig, Weasley" sade Malfoy, men han lät inte så säker längre.

"Och jag är inte rädd för dig, Malfoy" sade han tillbaks. Slytherinaren vände ryggen mot honom.

"Låt oss få det här överstökat" muttrade den blonde och tog upp sin tandborste. Han log skadeglatt. Malfoy hade faktiskt backat undan!

Då träffades han av en förhäxning och flög bakåt. Malfoy den jäveln hade dragit sin trollstav!

Den natten spenderade han i sjukhusflygern med en ny hjärnskakning.

(-)

_Straffkommendering nr 2_

"Du är en idiot!" skrek han

"Inte lika stor idiot som du, Weasley!" skrek Malfoy tillbaka

"Stick upp trollstaven någonstans där solen inte lyser!"

"Dra åt helvete!"

"Redan där!"

"Jag fattar inte hur jag kan vara fast här med dig!"

Putssakerna låg bortglömda mellan dem.

(-)

_Straffkommendering nr 3 _

Ingen sa något. De satt med ryggarna vända mot varandra och låtsades som om den andre inte fanns. De jobbade på och hoppades att de inte skulle behöva komma hit igen.

(-)

_Straffkommendering nr 4_

Mycket riktigt slapp de troférummet den här gången. Istället var de uppe i uggletornet och städade undan ugglespillning och diverse djurben.

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle sakna troférummet" muttrade Malfoy när Filch gav dem en varsin sopkvast.

Han kunde inte hjälpa till att skratta till. Slytherinaren gav honom en konstig blick. Han ryckte på axlarna och började sopa. Ugglorna hoade mjukt ovanför dem. Den här gången var inte Mrs Norris där och övervakade dem, för hon skrämde ugglorna.

"Men du måste ju vara van vid sånt här, Weasley, med tanke på hur din familj bor" sade Malfoy hånfullt.

"Du vet ingen om mig" sade han sammanbitet.

"Hm, låt mig se: du är yngsta sonen i en familj med alldeles för många barn och för lite pengar. Du är en blodsförrädare. Jag fattar inte varför Potter ens vill bli sedd med dig, han skulle kunna få vem han vill som kompis, den lilla guldgossen. Du är en stor medelmåtta. Weasley"

Han kunde inte hjälpa att han kände sig träffad. Han var en medelmåtta. Alla hans äldre bröder hade gjort något speciellt, allt han kunde göra hade någon annan redan gjort. Och han hade redan många gånger tänkt tanken på varför Harry och Hermione ville vara kompis med honom, han var ingen speciell, medan de två hade så mycket att komma med. Många gånger hade han varit avundssjuk på dem.

"Käften, Malfoy" sade han lågt och försökte visa att han inte blivit träffad. Slytherinaren log hånfullt. "Jag har i alla fall riktiga vänner"

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Jag menar att, jag har vänner som faktiskt bryr sig om mig, för mig. Inte på grund av mitt namn. Jag tvivlar på att de där två trollen till _kompisar_ du har ens vet när du fyller år" bet han av. En ilsken rodnad steg på Malfoys hals. Sedan vände sig slytherinaren om med ett hårt grepp om kvasten.

"Lämna mig ifred"

"Som du vill, Malfoy" sade han och vände ryggen åt blondinen. Han vet inte varför han lämnade honom ifred, det här var en perfekt tillfälle för att hämnas på alla förolämpningar han fått höra, men av någon anledning kändes det inte rätt.

De fortsatte att arbeta under tystnad. Det enda som hördes var ljudet av sopborstarna och ugglornas hoande.

"Aaaggghh!" plötsligt skrek Malfoy till. "För i helvete!"

Han släppte kvasten och drog trollstaven samtidigt som han snurrade runt. Men när han såg synen framför sig kunde han inte låta bli att skratta. På Mafoys huvud satt en stor brun uggla. Och han kunde inte beskriva den som annat än tjock, hur nu en uggla kan bli tjock, men tjock var den definitivt. Den såg även road ut där den satt och gungade på slytherinarens blonda huvud.

Malfoy försökte frenetiskt slå bort den stora ugglan, men djuret lyckades hela tiden undvika hans händer. Den hoade glatt. Malfoy morrade argt.

"Hur går det?" flinade han skadeglatt. Det här var nästan bättre än episoden med den fantastiska studsande illern.

"Men för i helvete, Weasley, hjälp mig få bort den här förbaskade saken från mitt huvud!" skrek den blonda samtidigt som han gjorde något som nästan såg ut som en liten dans, men ugglan vägrade släppa taget om hans huvud.

"Be snällt" sade han roat. Han tänkte inte låta slytherinaren komma undan från det här lätt.

"Glöm det!" skrek Malfoy. "Jag tänker aldrig be dig snällt om något! Aaaagh!". Ugglan såg nästan skadeglad ut. "AAAAGGH! Den jäveln sket på mig!"

Malfoy var så arg att det såg ut som om hans ögon höll på att tränga ut ur huvudet på honom.

Han bestämde sig att idioten fått vad han förtjänat och tog fram lite ugglegodis han hade i fickan för Piggys skull.

"Kom hit, ugglan" kallade han och höll fram godiset. Ugglan lämnade genast Malfoys huvud och kom och satte sig på hans axel. "Duktig uggla" berömde han och gav den några godisbitar. Ugglan hoade stolt.

"Jag ska mörda den!" skrek Malfoy och gick mot honom med dragen trollstav och det blonda håret rufsigare än det säkert någonsin varit.

"Åhnej, det låter du bli, Malfoy" sade han och drog fram sig egen trollstav. "Du behöver inte lägga djurplågeri på listan över alla dina fel"

"Alla mina fel?!" skrek den blonda vansinnigt. "Den jäveln sket på mig! Den har förtjänat allt!"

Ugglan hoade oroad. Han klappade den på huvudet. "Lugn, jag tänker inte låta honom skada dig"

"Ronald Weasley!" skrek Malfoy ännu högre. "Sluta prata med ugglan"

Han frös till. "Kallade du mig precis för 'Ronald'?" frågade han misstroget.

Malfoy frös också till som om han precis kom på vad han hade sagt. "Ne..ej?"

"Ingen förutom min mamma och Hermione kallar mig för 'Ronald', och det gör de bara när de är arga på mig" sade han och stirrade på den blonda slytherinaren som om det var första gången han såg honom. "Det där var alldeles för likt min mamma…". Han rös.

"Jag är inte lik din feta mamma, Weasley!" utbrast Malfoy och en rodnad steg på hans annars så bleka kinder.

"Nej, tack och lov för det" sade han förskräckt. Det var oroande nog med en Molly Weasley. "Men, vänta lite… Jag visste inte att du ens visste att jag hette Ronald?"

Malfoy såg förlägen ut. "Jag har väl hört Granger använda det…" mumlade slytherinaren.

"Och du kom ihåg det?" sade han tvivlande.

"Hur dum är du egentligen, Weasley? Ja, uppenbarligen kom jag ihåg det!"

"Hey, Malfoy, du behöver inte bli arg på mig!" utbrast han. Ugglan hoade medhållande från hans axel.

"Jag ska fortfarande mörda den där förbannade ugglan!" morrade Malfoy och tog ytterligare ett steg framåt.

Då hördes ett välbekant hasade som var på väg upp för trapporna.

"Fan, Filch!" utbrast han och började frenetiskt sopa. Ugglan gungade fortfarande på hans axel. Malfoy stod bara som förstenad. Sedan ryckte han till och lyfte sin trollstav.

"Helvete, Wealsey, är du en trollkarl eller inte?". Den blonda knyckte på trollstaven och allt smuts försvann. Han hann precis plocka upp sopkvasten när vaktmästaren hasade genom dörren.

"Nå, hur har det gått här?" frågade Filch elakt. Sedan såg han hur Malfoy såg hur i huvudet. Håret stod fortfarande på ända med fågelspillning i. "Och vad har hänt med dig?"

"Den där jävla ugglan landade på mig" morrade idioten och pekade på nämnda uggla. Ugglan bara roade glatt.

"Du provocerade den säkert" sade Filch och blängde. "Det ska jag rapportera till professor McGonagall"

"Men!" utbrast Malfoy. "Jag gjorde inget!"

Han flinade skadeglatt, men sedan vände vaktmästaren sin illvilliga blick mot honom. "Varför stoppade du honom inte? Jag tror du är precis lika skyldig"

"Va?!" utbrast han högre än Malfoy. "Jag har inte gjort nått!"

"Det tror jag inte ett ord av" klippte Filch av. "Men ni kan gå för ikväll. Men om jag fick det som jag ville skulle ni få spendera några dagar upphängde i vristerna"

Malfoy kastade ilsket ifrån sig sin kvast och försökte släta till sitt hår, men lyckades bara smeta ut fågelspillningen än värre. Själv ställde han ifrån sig sin lite lugnare, men den föll ändå ner på golvet. Så han kunde inte låta bli att sparka till den dumma kvasten. Sedan tog han tag i ugglan och lyfte av den från sin axel och satte den på en av de lägsta sittpinnarna.

"Tack för ikväll" sade han till den och gav den lite mer ugglegodis. Ugglan hoade uppskattande.

"Du är ju knäpp" mumlade Malfoy bakom honom. Han bara blängde på idioten och klappade sedan ugglan en sista gång innan de gick därifrån.

Filch hasade före dem och försvann snart in i någon av de hemliga gångarna som fanns överallt på skolan. De två fienderna fortsatte att gå bredvid varandra i tystnad.

"Jag hatar Filch" muttrade han

"Där är i alla fall något vi kan vara överrens om, Weasley" svarade Malfoy, och för första gången lät han inte nedlåtande.

De kom fram till entréhallen.

"Vi ses om en vecka, Malfoy" sade han av någon anledning.

"Ja, vi gör väl det…" sade slytherinaren surt och gick därifrån.

(-)

**Det var egentligen tänkt att det här skulle vara en one-shot, men jag blev lite ivrig och hade massa kul jag ville ha med, och då blev den så lång att jag bestämde mig för att dela upp den. **

**Vet inte när nästa del kommer, men förhoppningsvis snart (om någon vill ha en fortsättning?)**

**Men oavsett om ni tyckte det var bra eller dåligt får ni gärna lämna en review så jag vet, och ni får gärna komma med förslag på vad som ska hända! Det uppskattas alltid :) **

**Kram, Aurora**


End file.
